


the blade

by orphicwonders



Series: tales of the blood god [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphicwonders/pseuds/orphicwonders
Summary: technoblade tells a story, ranboo and tommy listen and begin to understand
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: tales of the blood god [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	the blade

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t actually written this yet, i’m just posting this so i don’t forget and to keep myself motivated i guess?? i hope i’ll post it before the end of next week but no promises

ayup


End file.
